The action of thrombin on small substrates, platelets and fibrinogen and its interaction with inhibitors, particularly antithrombin-heparin cofactor will be investigated. Rapid mixing stop- flow methods, conventional kinetic techniques, and electron spin resonance methods will be directed toward a detailed mechanistic understanding of thrombin reactions.